Kongelige Hæren av Kalmarunionen
Kongelige Hæren av Kalmarunionen (Royal Army of Kalmar Union), often abbreviated as Hæren, established in 1951, is the heir of the ancient armies of Denmark, Norway and Sweden, dating back to 1509. It is the branch of Forsvaret responsible for land-based military operations and is the largest branch of the armed forces. From 2001, the Hæren has undergone a massive transformation of structures, equipment and training methods, abandoning its traditional role of anti-invasion defence, and instead focusing on worldwide out of area operations. Hæren currently has a professional strength of 309,000, and approximately 50,000 of the soldiers are foreigners. Structure Since the formation of the Union, the military has been undergoing a process of integration and modernization not only in equipment but also in their structure and organization. In this process the Hæren has now a simple and effective organization that has an impact on improved effectiveness. The major operational command is Hærens Hovedkvarter, HaeHV (Army Headquarters). It is located in Oslo and it is split into divisions and subordinate units ranging from brigades to sections. Corps are made up of two or more divisions, but are now unlikely to be deployed as a purely national formation due to the size of the '''Hæren. There are four subordinated headquarters: *Hærens Hovedkvarter Skandinavia, HaeHV-SK, (Headquarters Skandinavia). *Hærens Hovedkvarter ArktiskArmy, HaeHV-AR, (Headquarters Artic). *Hærens Reaksjonsstyrke Hovedkvarter, HaeHV-RS, (Reaction Force Headquarters). The standard operational units are structured as follows, although various units can have their own structure, conventions, names and sizes. Organization Given its dependence on Regional Army HQs: Hærens Hovedkvarter Skandinavia, HaeHV-SK, Oslo 1st Infantry Division Headquarters: (INF1-HQ ) Oslo *1st Infantry Brigade - HMKG *2nd Infantry Brigade *3rd infantry Brigade *4th Infantry Brigade *Divisional units 2nd Armoured Division Headquarters: (ARM2-HQ) Oslo *1st Armoured Brigade *2nd Armoured Brigade *1st Mechanized Brigade *Divisional Units 3rd Infantry Division Headquarters (INF3-HQ): Sundsvall *3rd Mechanized Brigade *4th Mechanized Brigade *1st Airmobile Infantry Brigade *Divisional Units 5th Armoured Division Headquarters: (ARM5-HQ) Haderslev *3rd Armoured Brigade *4th Armoured Brigade *5th Mechanized Brigade *Divisional Units 1. Kongelige Artilleriregiment 2. Kongelige Artilleriregiment 3. Kongelige Artilleriregiment 4. Kongelige Artilleriregiment Hærens Hovedkvarter ArktiskArmy, HaeHV-AR, Bodø 4th Infantry Division Headquarters (INF4-HQ): Keflavik *5th Mountain Infantry Brigade *6th Infantry Brigade *12th Mechanized Brigade *Divisional Units 6th Infantry Division Headquarters: (INF6-HQ ) Bodø *7th Mountain Infantry Brigade *6th Mechanized Brigade *13th Mechanized Brigade *2nd Airmobile Infatry Brigade *Divisional units 5. Kongelige Artilleriregiment 6. Kongelige Artilleriregiment Hærens Reaksjonsstyrke Hovedkvarter, HaeHV-RS, Goteborg 7th Infantry Division Headquarters: (INF7-HQ ) Goteborg *9th Infantry Brigade *10th Mechanized Brigade *7th Mechanized Brigade *3rd Airmobile Infatry Brigade *Divisional units 8th Armoured Division Headquarters: (ARM8-HQ) Kristiansand *11th Infantry Brigade *8th Mechanized Brigade *9th Mechanized Brigade *5th Armoured Brigade *Divisional units 9th Infantry Division Headquarters (ARM9-HQ): Arhus *12th Infantry Brigade *13th Infantry Brigade *14th Mechanized Brigade *6th Armoured Brigade *Divisional Units 7. Kongelige Artilleriregiment 8. Kongelige Artilleriregiment Integrated infantry equipment Clothing and armour Basic combat clothing has a full cut allowing free movement. Bellows pockets provide ample carrying capacity. The material (fabric) offers good mechanical properties but still allows good air permeability. The fibres (aramid/viscose FR) are flame- and wash-resistant. The flak jacket accommodates: *Flexible ballistic protection *Hard ballistic protection *Electronic jacket *Load-bearing structure. The electronic jacket integrates the electronics (computer unit, manager unit, radio, man-machine interface, GPS, cables and connector), flexible water bottle, Bofors Ak 5C magazines and grenades, and optimises weight distribution on the soldier. The equipment is autonomous and can be used alone. The NRBC combat clothing is similar to permanent combat clothing. It is designed to allow combat phases to be carried out with the same efficiency as that achieved with conventional combat clothing. Camouflage The Royal Union Army have selected the Kermel V50 and VMC40 fabrics to equip its troops. Portable electronic platform (PEP) The PEP lies at the heart of the infantry combat system. Designed to utilise all the electronic resources found on the electronic jacket (computer, energy manager, peripheral equipment interfaces, user interfaces), The system is built around a USB 5.0. digital data bus. This choice of open broadband digital data bus and extensive connectivity gives the portable electronic platform, and hence the system, strong interoperability. Individual energy sources Peripheral equipment can be connected to the physical connection ports situated at the front of the battery units. Power sources will be made of two fuel cells, provided partially by Natech group. Weapons Individual weapons * BOFORS AK 5C => Assault rifle *Heckler & Koch HK416 => Assault rifle *Heckler & Koch HK417 => Assault rifle *Heckler & Koch MP7 => Submachine gun *BOFORS CBJ-MS => Personal defence weapon *Barrett M82 => Sniper rifle *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare => Sniper rifle *FN Minimi => Light machine gun *BOFORS P-10 => Pistol *Sphinx 3000 => Pistol *Heckler & Koch USP => Pistol *M72 LAW => Grenade launcher *NLAW => Anti tank guided missile system *AT4 => Anti tank guided missile system Crew weapons * M2 Browning => Machine gun * Carl-Gustaf M3 => Multi-role, man-portable shoulder-fired weapon * FGM-148 Javelin => Anti-tank missile * RBS 70 MPMS => Man-portable air-defence system * 81 KRH 71 Y Mortar BOFORS AK 5C remain the infantryman’s basic weapon. FN Minimi and other weapons can accommodate a telescopic night sight with no need for changes. BOFORS AK 5C accommodates a man-machine interface, a second grip and a telescopic sight. The sight is equipped with a day imager and a night imager (the infantryman’s sight will be light intensifying, and one soldier per squad will have a thermal sight: uncooled IR), a restitution eyepiece, a clear sight for instinctive shooting. The sight has an integrated video camera that transmits received images to the system. A wire connection links the weapon to the system. TheFN Minimi sight uses similar technology to the BOFORS AK 5C IR sight. The sight supports man-machine interfaces and integrates resources for radio communication with the rest of the Félin system. Precision rifle sight is based on the use of uncooled infrared sensors, combined with adapted magnifying optics. It also includes radio communication resources. Helmet The helmet is composed of three components: head protection, communication headset and optronic equipment. The ballistic shell optimises protection and load-bearing ergonomics (weight distribution). It can accommodate various items required for the mission (facial protection screens) and its shape is compatible with all firing positions of the weapons used. A lightweight, integrated protective shield protects the infantryman from various threats (wind, rain, dust, UV). Non-linear earplugs afford auditory protection. The NBC mask can be equipped with a filter cartridge or linked to the ventilation powerpack. A tube built into the NBC mask can be used to take in liquids (water, food). The communication headset is linked to the radio. It holds the microphone and earpiece and works by bone vibrations (bone conduction transducer). It works independently from the helmet and can therefore remain in operation when the helmet is removed. The optronic equipment is composed of mission interface overshell integrating the optronics, head camera (EBCMOS light intensification technology), image display units (OLED technology) allowing data and icons transmitted on the bus system to be displayed, images and video coming from the weapon or the head camera. The image display unit is fixed to the helmet: its screen can be brought into line with infantryman's eye. When not in use, it can be folded away so as not to hinder the soldier. Information network The information network allows information to be shared throughout the infantry section. Each radio can subscribe to two networks simultaneously. This offers the squad leader some flexibility in organising communication networks in his section. Each network has an audio conference channel, with priority given to the squad leader, an alert channel from the infantryman to his leader, and a data transmission channel. Voice and data transmission is based on tried and tested satellite communication. Each sub-network works from a base carried by the squad leader. As information network sets are all identical, a soldier can replace his commander if necessary by configuring his set as base. The radio is configured by the soldier computer, thereby limiting the number of control buttons needed on the set. Dismounted soldier’s Terminal Information System (TIS) The TIS is made up of software supported by the computer, a man-machine interface and a communication interface box connected to a PR4G VS4 portable radio set. Multipurpose infrared binoculars Based on uncooled IR technology. Transport/Carrying Case The weapon and subsidiary systems are transported and stored in a Storm iM3220 plastic moulded carry case with foam cut-outs designed for each part. Collective recharging unit (MRC) Used to recharge the soldiers’ individual batteries. It uses hydrogen fuel cells manufactured by Natech. Vehicle kits Kits have a common structure and are designed for easy integration into modern vehicles, where they provide the power supply for the mounted soldiers’ systems. Vehicles Combat vehicles General purpose vehicles Artillery Aircraft Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union